Ujian
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Bagi sebagian orang, kalimat Ujian adalah kalimat yang tabu untuk di dengar. itulah yang terjadi di KHS, gimana ya kegajean mereka dalam mengerjakannya. Mind to R&C RnR?


'**Ujian'**

**By: Kei Tsukiyomi**

Yahoo minna, ketemu lagi dengan saya. Author gaje bin abal ini. Cerita ini hanya fict pelepas stress karena ujian. Mana susah banget lagi T-T.

Lupakan curhatan author gaje ini.

Ne, minna semoga suka dengan ceritanya

Disclaimer :

Pipi Masashi, Narutonya buatku ya?

*di getok pulpen*

Summary :

Bagi sebagian orang mungkin kalimat 'ujian' sangat keramat, karena yang terjadi di Konoha High School. Gimana ya suasana yang terjadi disana ?

Warning :

AU,OOC Sangat, Abal, gaje, dll

**Kei Tsukiyomi**

**.**

**.**

Krik-krik –krik …

Di suatu tempat, suasana terasa sunyi, bahkan suara jangkrik dapat terdengar. Di manakah tempat itu? Kuburan? Bukan. Tempat itu adalah di dalam kelas 10-A di KHS.

Kenapa sepi? Jaawabannya adalah karena sedang berlangsung ujian kenaikan kelas(UKK).

''Selamat pagi pak, selamat pagi bu, selamat pagi kawan semua..." terdengar bel konoha yang sangat gaje dan bikin nyolotin bagi siswa-siswi disana.

"siapa ya pengawas kita?" tanya Naruto was-was, sembari mengacak-acak rambut blondenya.

" mudah-mudahan sensei Iruka, dia kan baik." Harap Tobi anak baik sambil lari-larian.

"Tobi senpai, jangan lari-larian, nanti jatuh loh." Saran Sakura pada Tobi. Sayangnya omongan Sakura tidak di gubris olehnya dan… Gubrak

Tobi sukses terjatuh dengan indahnya, karena kepleset kulit pisang yang tergeletak manis di atas lantai.

''Huh.. siapa sih yang taruh kulit pisang di sini ? '' protes Tobi sambil ngusap-ngusap bokongnya yang kena korban(?) kulit pisang tersebut.

''He? Maaf-maaf gak sengaja ke buang un. '' jawaban polos terlontar dari partner Sasori tersebut.

''Hei-hei ayo duduk, pengawasnya sudah datang.'' Teriak Kisame lari-larian. Sontak semua langsung duduk manis.

''Selamat pagi anak- a-" Belum selesai menyapa muridnya, sang pengawas tergelincir kulit pisang yang tadi. Ckckck... rupanya tuh kulit pisang makan korban.

Dengan sigap pengawas yang ternyata adalah Tsunade itu melompat agar tidak jatuh. Murid-murid yang menonton kejadian itu hanya bisa ber hooo…ria dan bertepuk tangan. Dasar nenek lincah.

Aura pembunuh muncul dibalik badan Tsunade tersebut. Suasana horror pun terjadi disana.

"siapa yang membuang kulit pisang di sini?" Tnya Tsunade dengan tekanan di setiap ucapannya. Semua yang melihat itu langsung merinding disko.

" Sa-saya sensei." Deidara mengangkat tangan kanannya takut-takut plus gemetaran.

" Cepat bersihkan sampah ini, dan... kelas apa ini? Kotor sekali." Tsunade hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat kelas itu banyak sampah yang berserakan.

" Dalam waktu 15 menit, kelas ini harus sudah bersih, mengerti." Perintah Tsunade tegas dan mendeathglare muridnya.

"Si-siap sensei." Pein yang notabene adalah pengurus kelas itu, hanya bisa merinding. Tsunade pun meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

15 menit kemudian

.

.

Cling-cling

Dalam waktu 15 menit kelas tersebut sudah bersih dan mengkilat. Murid disana harus kerja rodi buat membersihkannya.

Tsunade masuk dan membagikan kertas ulangan tersebut. Kelas itu dicampur dengan kelasXI. Murid kelas X duduk dengan senior mereka.

" Nah, sekarang kerjakan soal-soal tersebut dan... jangan menyontek."

Tsunade duduk dan mengkoreksi kertas-kertas ulangan yang ada di atas mejanya.

" Hehehe..." Tawa Naruto

" Kenapa kau Naruto?" tanya Pein yang duduk di sampingnya.

" Soalnya hehehe...aku gak ngerti sama sekali hiks...hiks..." ucap Naruto frustasi dan mendapat gelengan dari Pein.

"Makanya belajar Dobe!" Kata Sasuke datar tanpa menoleh. Sasuke duduk di depan Naruto dengan Itachi di sampingnya.

" Sudah Teme, tapi tetap aja susah."

Brakk…

Tsunade menggebrak mejanya.

"Jangan berisik, cepat kerjakan."

Begitu melihat soal essaynya, murid-murid hanya bisa bersweetdrop ria.

"Loh ini kan ga ada di buku, gimana jawabnya nih?" Ino heran melihat soal yang belum di pelajari , terpampang di sana.

Tok-tok

"Tsunade-sama, tolong segera ke kantor. Ada yang ingin di bicarakan." Setelah pemberitahuan itu, Kakashi dan Tsunade langsung meninggalkan kelas.

Sing…

Hening beberapa saat… hingga tiba-tiba

"Hore… gak ada pengawasnya." Teriak murid-murid tersebut girang. Acara mencontek massal pun terjadi disana.

(jangan di tiru ya!)

''Sasori-kun no 6 jawabannya apa ? '' Tanya Sakura

'' Coba aku liat. ini sih gampang." Sasori menjelaskan jawabannya pada Sakura dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. BLUSH…

Wajah Sakura merona karenanya.

"oy…Kakuzu, no 4 dong." Pinta Hidan memelas

"Gocenk." Jawab Kakuzu nadangin tangan.

"Dasar mata duitan. Iya-iya ntar. ''

Acara mencontek massal itu terdengar berisik dan gaduh. Ini lagi ujian apa di pasar yah ?

Sedangkan Pein yang menjadi pengurus kelas tersebut tidak melarang acara itu, karena dirinya sendiri pun juga mencontek. Jiah ini ketua, bukannya jadi panutan malah ikutan nimbrung.

Sedangkan Sasuke, dia sedang asik bertukar soal sama kakaknya itu.

Beruntungnya kau Itachi, punya adik yang pintar and cuakep.

"Nih Nii-san,sudah selesai." Sasuke menaruh selebaran kertas ulangan tersebut di meja Itachi.

"Hehehe...makasih ya otouto ku. ini kertasmu." Mereka-pun berbarteran kertas. Setelah melihat dengan teliti, ternyata ada 2 nomor yang belum terisi.

"Nii-san , kok ada yang belum di isi?"

"Hehe...itu susah banget Sasuke, Nii-san gak bisa." Itachi tertawa garing dan mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya.

"Bilang aja gak tau." Cibir Sasuke.

" Hinata no 25 dong?" pinta Naruto dan mendekati Hinata.

"I-ini Naruto-kun." Hinata iklas ngasih jawabannya ke Naruto. Dengan sigap Naruto menyalin jawaban Hinata.

"Hei no 21 dong, no 1, no 5?"

Begitulah kira-kira, pertanyaan murid-murid tersebut.

Hingga pada akhirnya, Tobi bertanya.

"senpai no 100 dong." Teriak tobi girang reflek semua menoleh pada Tobi dan menjawab.

"GAK ADA NOMOR SEGITU!" Jawab mereka kompak dan sewot. Tobi hanya bias berpundung ria di pojokan, padahal tobi kelas XI.

Setelah berfikir cukup keras, Sasuke mulai frustasi dengan soal di depannya. dahinya berkerut karena berfikir. Walhasil Sasuke hanya bisa mematung.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Tukas Naruto dari penjelajahannya untuk mencari contekan kesana-kemari dan merebahkan dirinya di kursi. Sasuke yang memasang pendengaran tajam, mendengar hal itu.

"Dobe, kau sudah selesai?" Tanyanya cool.

"Hehe sudah Teme, memangnya kenapa?"

"No 3 essay dong."

Gubrakh...

Naruto yang sedari tadi duduk rileks langsung ber gubrak ria mendengar ucapan sang uchiha.

"Te-teme, kau mencontek padaku?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya barusan.

"Aku tidak mencontek, aku hanya bertanya padamu." Jiah ini Uchiha bisa mencontek juga kalau sudah frustasi.

"Baiklah, nih." Naruto menyerahkan selebaran miliknya pada sasuke. Secepat kilat Sasuke menyalin semuanya dan segera mengembalikannya.

Hancur sudah derajat Uchiha kalau ada yang tau dirinya mencontek.

Naruto melingkari bahu Sasuke dengan tangannya itu.

"Pinjam bahumu sebentar Teme, aku ingin istirahat."

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dan pasrah.

"Pengawas datang." Teriak Choji pada yang lainnya.

Tsunade-pun masuk dan berdiri menghadap murid-muridnya.

Kring-kring…bel Konoha berbunyi tanda ujian sudah selesai.

"HOREEE.,...ayo keluarkan semangat remaja kita." Teriak murid-murid tersebut girang.

" Kalian senang sekali." Ucap Tsunade penuh seringai. Kayaknya ada yang di sembunyiin tuh.

Keesokan harinya

.

Para murid tengah cemas menantikan hasil jawaban mereka. Apakah lulus atau tidak. Tetapi banyak yang berfikiran tidak usah di remedial karena hasil nyontek.

Tsunade memasuki ruangan yang kemarin dengan membawa kertas ulangan.

"Nah, anak-anak ini hasil ulangan kalian kemarin. Shikamaru tolong bagikan!"

90,95,100. Itulah nilai-nilai mereka semua. Senyum sumringah tertera di paras mereka. Aku lulus, begitulah tanggapannya.

"Kalian pasti berfikir bahwa kalian lulus kan? Sayang sekali tidak." Ucap Tsunade menyeringai. Mereka yang mendengar itu langsung menghentikan aktifitas mereka. 'Apa maksudnya?' Itulah yang ada di benak mereka.

"Apa kalian tahu diruangan ini ada kamera pengintainya?" tunjuk Tsunade ke arah atap.

"Dengan kata lain, aku sudah tau kalian**'semua'** menyontek." Muncul aura hitam dari tubuh Tsunade.

''La-lau sensei ? '' tanya Lee ragu-ragu

''Tidak ada yang lulus. Dengan itu maka kalian, harus mengikuti…**'ujian ulang'**!" Kata-kata Tsunade bagaikan petir di siang bolong.

"**TIDAKKK..**."

**END**

****Hohoho...akhirnya selesai juga fict nista ini. mohon maaf kalau fict ini jelek dan idenya pasaran. tapi ini kejadian yang author alami kok, tapi gak separah itu hehehe...

lagi ulangan malah pada diskusi. itu terjadi karena ada soal yang emang belum di pelajari ckckck...

untuk para readers, reviewer, dan senpai semua minta review dan doanya ya, semoga naik kelas :). dan sekali lagi maaf kalau fict ini gaje bin abal.

ne, minna terima kritik dan saran, flame juga ga apa asal jelas dan membangun. makasih banget yang udah mau baca dan review fict ini. Arigatou Gonzaimasu...


End file.
